


Melody of Memories

by SongsofSecrets



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Cute, Cute Kids, Eventual Romance, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofSecrets/pseuds/SongsofSecrets
Summary: It is an odd feeling, gazing over at someone you once believed to be a superhero in the very same room as you. He talks nonchalantly like a local and uses informalities as a friend. Raihan muses over this when Kabu isn't attentive, allowing the world around him to go on as if he weren't there. In these frozen moments, meticulous details are now elaborate and every heartbeat becomes cherished.'No, even now he is a hero to me.'
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Melody of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back to present you with a blast from the past! 
> 
> Please leave comments and feedback. I'd love to get some ideas for chapters to come!

"Come on, Kibana we're gonna miss the ceremony!"   
  
"Hold on! Trapinch can't run that fast! "   
  
"Charmeleon pick up Trapinch will ya' mate?!"

The reptilian creature hoisted up the Trapinch in his arms, hurdling after the two boys. Raihan's brilliant eyes widened stopping in place as he stared up at the iconic stadium. This was the first time he had attended one of the gigantic Galarian gyms championship battles.  Piping smokestacks towered above the vast brick building. Massive ornate banners of scarlet and yellow hung high and proud. Official colors of a Fire-Typegym. The crowd was abundant, jamming themselves in as the intercom promptly began to boom an official announcement.

  
  
"Hey, Trapinch... Who do you think will be competing'? " Raihan mumbled impulsively taking one last glance at the magnificent building before looking down.

_ Trapinch? _

  
The insect-like creature wasn't at his side... neither was Leon. "D-Dande? Char? "   
  
The bustling crowd around him seemed to swarm, bumping the young lad as the elaborate ceremony was about to start. "Dande! Wh-Where are you? " Raihan called, his voice trembled slightly. Being alone was one thing... being alone...in a crowd... within an unknown city.  He didn't even have Trapinch to be there for him. Lip quivering warm salty streams dribbled down his cheek.

  
"Dande! Trapinch come back! " he cried,  "Where are you?!"   
  


"Hey, kiddo," A gentle voice said behind the small boy. He didn't recognize the tone. Jerking his head around, glossy big aquamarine eyes beamed blinked up at a... _trainer?_ _ No, his uniform isn't quite right... _

"Oh... hey now... " The man said crouching on his haunches so he was level with Raihan. In response the boy sniveled, wiping his bleary eyes with a baggy sleeve. "Come here champ, let me help you."   
  
The innocent boy blinked to clear his sights as soft fabric brushed a dampened cheek.

  
  
"I— T-Thank you... *hic* sir, *hic* I lost... mmy friend. "

"Is that so? Well, let's first wipe these krookodile tears away, Okay? What's your name? " 

  
  
Raihan sniveled leaning anxiously into the soft fabric as it tenderly wiped his other cheek, "K-Kibana... "   
  


"Kibana, eh? You must be a brave lad," The man said, sliding the cloth around the boy's shoulders. Looking down, Raihan took notice it was a towel, scarlet and white. "Sometimes..."

  
"Sometimes? You must be! where I come from only the powerful and the brave have a name like that! "   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure! Come on! Chin-up lad and let's locate your friends, yeah? "

"mmmn," The boy nodded, eyes inflamed yet gleamed with determination. With a noiseless chuckle, he stood and in a swift movement, hoisted the boy up to clamber onto his muscled shoulders. "That's the spirit!"

  
"What does your friend look like, you should have a decent view to sight him in the crowd."   
  
"Well... his Charmeleon has my Trapinch... " Raihan thought out loud, looking attentively around the cheerful crowd. That would be an image that should stick out like a sore thumb.   
  
"A Charmeleon and a Trapinch hm?"

It wasn't long before puffs of fierce fire began bellowing in the air near one of the far fountains in the grand entrance of the Gym. "Look! Over there, mister! "   
  
"That's a Charmeleon's flamethrower alright..."   
  
"How can you tell?"   
  
The man snickered as he made his way over to the flames, rummaging in a pocket until he pulled out a shiny card. Raising up his arm, he handed it to the boy on his shoulder replying heartily. "You could say it's a hobby."   
  


Aquamarine eyes beamed at the card as he took it, _a League card?!_  
  
"Wait a se— " 

  
  
"Kibana! There you are! Over here! " a youth's familiar voice hollered where the flames spouted.

Accurately locating the waving, frantic mauve-haired boy, they halted in front of the fountain. A fascinating shade of purple in the choppy locks under the fire-type hat he wore. His golden eyes widened and he froze.

  
  
"M-Mr. Kabu?! Is that? — that, Kibana what are you doing up there! " Leon exclaimed, pink freckling his cheeks. Charmeleon let the Trapinch go thence it could waddle up to the man it's master was on. Rising of its haunches it snapped its chiseled jaws making a clicking noise to the stranger.

Kabu chuckled and advanced his hands up to hoist the boy off his shoulders. Leaning over to set the boy down he felt the thin arms wind around his neck, hugging tightly.   
  
  
"Alright, alright! You can have your master back. What a protective Trapinch, not something you witness in a Pokemon at such a juvenile stage.   
  
"I didn't know! I'm sorry Mr.Kabu, sir! If I would have known— "   
  
"Kiba, hey it's alright." He laughed knowingly, arms winding around the kid in an embrace adding, "I always enjoy making new friends outside of battles! " 

  
  
Raihan released the Fire-Trainer, brilliant eyes dazzling up at the silver pair as Kabu stood up. He smirked down at the boy and gently brushed his thumb across a flushed cheek, "No more getting lost Kiba, I can already see you catchin' a fever. "   
  
He presented the youngster a charming wink and withdrew, sauntering backward.

  
  
The Trapinch nuzzled under Raihan's arms, stirring life back into the dazed expression of awe he held. Gasping, he immediately clutched to the towel, instantly remembering.  
  
"O-oh! Mr.Kabu you forgot— " 

  
  
Kabu swiveled his head then waved in dismissal, "Keep it kiddo, you earned it. Now you two better get going if you expect to see some real sparks fly in the arena! "   
  
Leon waved excitedly shouting "We won't miss it! I'll make sure! " 

  
  
The older boy looked down at his longtime friend and huffed in disbelief, "Woah! He gave you his league card?! You aren't even a trainer yet! Luckkkky! "

"I will be next year!" Raihan retorted, pocketing the card before Leon could eagerly snatch it or Trapinch to naturally eat it. Hopping off the fountain Raihan kept a palm on his pokemon's head this time. "Now let's go, or we'll miss it ya' nitty" 

  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who got lost!"  
  
"You ran off without me."  
  
"Oi... true I was so excited. Sorry mate but hey it seemed to have been worth it eh? "

  
  
Leon elbowed the slimmer boy, who seemed to turtle into his hoodie, his cheeks warming again as he murmured." yeah... " 

  
  
"And when did you start bein' called Kiba? I thought you ' _weren't into nicknames?_ _'_ Nevermind that let's go get our seats, me and Charmeleon are starving! "

  
  
"I— sure... let's go,"

A small smile on his lips and his unoccupied hand reaching up to grasp the towel that remained draped on his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued >>>>


End file.
